Not Free To Love You: Lips of an Angel
by PsychoSammii
Summary: "Not Free To Love You" is going to be a mini series of mine. Lip of an Angel is the first of 3. There will be a prequel to this, and a sequel, to make up the series. This one-shot is based on the song "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder, you should give it a listen! Characters are a bit OCC, Past: ItachixNaruto. Current: SasukexNaruto, SasukexNeji, SakuraxItachi. Sakura/Sasuke bashing!


**********************************************************************************  
Back with a new story for you guys, cause you know how much of an attention whore I am – well you should do by now. I know I have a lot of unfinished stories, but I am getting there. I can't help the plot bunnies that attack my brain, but all my stories will be updated and finished!

This is my first Naruto Fanfiction, please be nice. And if/when you review, make all criticism helpful, and don't attack me through reviews. This story is a one-shot, but is a part of a mini-series I plan on making.

This story is a past ItachiNaruto, with present ItachiSakura and SasukeNaruto. Got the inspiration for this story from Hinder- Lips of an Angel! Love the song!

**BOLD!-** Things written in bold are the words of the song!  
_ITALICS- _Things written in italics are Naruto's reply!

**Lips of an Angel**

__Uchiha Itachi was an Uchiha, through and through. So that meant he did what he had to do in the Uchiha name. He obeyed his father, and gave up the love of his life, to take up a shrieking harpy as a wife. Well, she wasn't so bad, really…

All in the name of Uchiha.

He had married the clueless pink haired gold-digger, in the name of Uchiha.  
He had his own fancy luxury apartment with said gold-digger, in the name of Uchiha.  
He had to share a bed, and intercourse, with his _wife_; with her obnoxiously bright pink hair, small rounded breasts, curvacious hips, and obviously so lacking the familiar male anatomy he so desired.

All in the name of UCHIHA!

And most of you would be thinking, why? At 6"2, a grown man, with long raven hair, pale alabaster skin, and eyes as deep and black as onyx. Why, _why_ couldn't Itachi stand up to his own father? Well, because he was the oldest, he was the prodigy, the one who had been chosen to further the Uchiha line. He was extremely jealous of his little brother, and in more ways than one.

Uzumaki Naruto was the love of Itachi's life, with his long, blonde spikey hair that stuck up every which way, his deep blue eyes that put the skies and the oceans to shame, his sun tanned skin that happened to cover every inch of his body, as Itachi had discovered. Plump pink lips, which made Itachi weak at just the thought of them covering his own – Lips of an Angel. He was short compared to Itachi, a mere 5"7. He was lithe and slim, and had very slight muscles covering his body. Oddly enough he had a very feminine figure, but that just made him who he was.

And now, said Uzumaki Naruto belonged to his baby brother, Sasuke. Yes, Itachi envied his brother very much.

Through all of his musings, Itachi had been on his way home from the office. The drive had been relatively short, and time had passed quickly with his mind on Naruto. Pulling in to his parking space inside the apartment blocks parking garage, Itachi parked the car, cut the engine and gracefully slid from the driver's seat, pulling his briefcase with him. Casting his gaze upward, Itachi knew that Sakura would be home waiting for him, and as much as he wished it was Naruto, Itachi had adjusted. Had been made to adjust, and he realized that Sakura – while annoying and unattractive to him -wasn't really all that bad. Most of the time, he simply treated her as a house-mate. A house-mate he had sex with. An Uchiha still had needs.

Locking up his car, Itachi took the short walk to the elevator and pressed the arrow button, signalling he wanted to go up. A sudden ding alerted him to the arrival of the elevator as the doors slide open. Stepping inside Itachi pressed another button, for floor 26, and waited patiently as the doors closed and he was taken up. The annoying classical music was the only distraction from his thoughts on his past. Itachi only ever dwelled on it - on him - when he dreamed about Naruto, and last night he had dreamed. It hurt too much otherwise, to think of all the memories.

Once again lost in his memories of happier times Itachi barely noticed the ding of the elevator and the doors sliding open once again, he moved mechanically, briefcase still in hand as he made his way to his apartment. Itachi knew it was late, past 11 o'clock late, and he knew Sakura would be up waiting for him; even so, he unlocked the door and moved quietly.

"Itachi-kun? Is that you?" A lamp was turned on in the living room, and Itachi made his way there, locking the door behind him. Sakura was there, dressed in a white tank top and her underwear, hair damp, having just come out the shower. She was currently rubbing lotion into her skin.

"Yes, Sakura. It's me, I'm afraid I won't be coming to bed yet, I still have things to finish."

"That's fine Itachi-kun, I was just putting on my lotion. I'll wait up for you, you won't be long I hope?"

"Not too long," Itachi said stoically. He hated when Sakura decided to stay and wait for him, though at least she was hanging around over his shoulder as she did so.

"Have you eaten?" Sakura asked

"Hn.," was Itachi's blatantly 'Uchiha'-esque reply.

Itachi watched as she shrugged and went back to her task at hand, rubbing that foul smelling cream all over herself. Making his way into the adjoining dining room that housed his laptop, Itachi flicked on a lamp and sat down.

Just as he was about to boot up his laptop and get to work, Itachi's phone began to vibrate on the table, where he had just placed it. Glancing towards his phone, Itachi froze when he saw the caller I.D

_Naruto. Naruto was calling him! He couldn't __not __answer._

Lifting the phone to his ear, Itachi answered, and his breath caught.

"_'tachi? Oh 'tachi, is that you? Hello?" _God; that was Naruto. His voice. How Itachi had missed his voice, among other things. Itachi did note though that Naruto seemed to be crying, perhaps he was drunk?

**"Honey, why are you calling me so late? It's kind of hard to talk right now."**

_"I know, 'tachi, I know. I just couldn't stop myself," _was Naruto's reply as he hiccupped and sobbed softly into the phone. _"I needed to hear your voice."_

**"And honey, why you cryin'? Is everything ok?" **Itachi whispered softly, so as not to attract Sakura's attention.  
**  
**_"Why're you whisperin' 'tachi?" _****

"I've gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud."

_"Oh.. I see."_ Naruto hiccupped again.

**"Well, my girl's in the next room. Sometimes I wish she was you. I guess we never really moved on."**

_"I could never move on 'tachi, I'm so lost without you."_

**"It's really good to hear your voice saying my name, it sounds so sweet."**

_"...'tachi.." ...  
"I love you, 'tachi."_

**"Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words, it makes me weak. And I never wanna say goodbye."**

_"Then don't, I'm right here, talk to me 'tachi."_

**"But boy you make it hard to be faithful. With the lips of an angel."**

_"I'm sorry; I don't mean to make things difficult for you."_

**"It's funny that you're calling me tonight..." **Itachi mused.****

_"I had too. I-I... dreamt of you last night. I always dream of you. Do you-.." _

**"And, yes, I've dreamt of you too," **Itachi interrupted._ "_**And does **_**he**_** know you're talking to me? Will it start a fight?"**

_"No, Sasuke is out. He's off with Neji, he thinks I don't know but I do. What about Sakura, she's there right?"_

Itachi wanted to kill his brother there and then, for having someone as precious as Naruto, to only lower himself with other men. Sighing, Itachi replied, casting a quick glance to Sakura, who was still happily applying her lotion. "**No I don't think she has a clue..."**

Well my girl's in the next room,  
Sometimes I wish she was you.  
I guess we never really moved on.  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name,  
It sounds so sweet.  
Coming from the lips of an angel,  
Hearing those words it makes me weak.  
And I never wanna say goodbye,  
But boy you make it hard to be faithful.  
With the lips of an angel.

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name,  
It sounds so sweet.  
Coming from the lips of an angel,  
Hearing those words it makes me weak.  
And I never wanna say goodbye,  
But boy you make it hard to be faithful.  
With the lips of an angel.

And I never wanna say goodbye,  
But boy you make it hard to be faithful.  
With the lips of an angel

**"Honey why you calling me so late? "**

_"You know why 'tachi. I had to hear your voice; I'm so lost without you. I... I don't know what to do. I'm so miserable. I need you... Itachi."_

Itachi's resolve almost cracked, almost. He knew Naruto needed him, and he knew that he needed Naruto too. **"I can't Naruto, you know this – I just can't. My family... The Uchiha name. I can't."  
**  
_"Screw the Uchiha name, 'tachi! Please?"_

**"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I-..."**

_"No! I love you, I miss you. I need you. 'tachi.." _Naruto was becoming hysterical over the phone, and as much as it pained Itachi he couldn't give in.

**"I love you, Naruto. Goodbye,"** was Itachi's final reply.

_"'tachi, no, wait. Itach-.."_ Itachi cut the conversation dead, hanging up on his beloved blonde. Never in his life did Itachi hate his father as he did right now. He had never wished so hard that he didn't have the Uchiha name and responsibilities looming over his head, he really wished things could have been so, so different.

And some time later, for the first time in his life, as the lights were out, and his wife slept peacefully on her side of the bed, Itachi wept openly.

**********************************************************************************

So… What do you guys think? I know it's really short, but with it being based on a song there's not much more I can do. Reviews feeeeed me!

I plan on doing a prequel – How Itachi and Naruto met, and their relationship, break-up, Itachi's marriage, and the NaruSasu hook-up- and a Sequel -Will Naruto and Itachi get back together? Will Sasuke stop cheating? What happens after the phone call? ETC..

Also I'd like to know which one you'd like to come first! I'll set up a poll on my profile!  
**********************************************************************************


End file.
